


A Hufflepuff Welcome

by Jupiter_Ash



Series: A Kind of Magic [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash
Summary: Being a Head of House came with lots of responsibilities, none more so than making sure that all the new little Hufflepuff seedlings were well settled and well nurtured for what was to come.Continuation of my Aziraphale and Crowley are sorted into Hufflepuff stories, this time from an outsider's POV, namely Professor Sprout.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Kind of Magic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467316
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	A Hufflepuff Welcome

There was a special excitement that came with the beginning of the new school year. It was such a joyous time, filled with enthusiasm, anticipation, and the eagerness and hope that comes with a fresh start. 

September was the spring for Professor Sprout’s little Hufflepuffs; new faces, new potential, new possibility.

Each new first year was a little seedling. They would require close watching and tender care to enable them to flourish and grow to their true potential, before being released into the wider world as strong, secure adults. And to do that, each little first year would require something unique, something just for them

As Head of House, Professor Sprout took her responsibilities very seriously. After so many years in the job, she was adept at recognising the most common ailments and the best remedies. 

Homesickness, a common malaise, was treated with hot chocolate, kindness, and a warm ear to listen.

Confusion and bewilderment, most often found amongst the muggle-borns, was dealt with by pairing those who needed it with an older student who knew exactly what they were going through. 

Loneliness was confronted head on, with a schedule of voluntary activities that highlighted common  
interests and helped to form new bonds. Activities ranged from music and art to games evenings and muggle music parties, ensuring there was something for everyone.

And those who were disappointed by the hat’s choice were welcomed especially warmly and lovingly, and comforted accordingly until they found their equilibrium and accepted their new family.

The last group was often the hardest, because there was always someone who was upset by the fact they had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Professor Sprout was not above the gossip that suggested that Hufflepuff was the dud house full of oddballs and losers. She was rather proud of it, in fact. Hufflepuff accepted everyone, no-one was ever treated as an outsider, they were a family, and family stuck together.

This year she had two surprise sortings, both of whom she expected to need a gentle touch and for her to keep a particularly close eye on them; Aziraphale Fell and Anthony Crowley.

She remembered Raphael Fell as a quiet and studious child, adequate at Herbology, but often generally overlooked in favour of his younger sister and more dominant cousins. She could see some of Raphael in his son, but with his round face and pale curls, young Mr Aziraphale most likely resembled his mother more. It would be interesting to know just whom Raphael Fell had married, and whether there were any younger Fells still to come. 

Raphael had been a Gryffindor but his son being sorted into Hufflepuff might have been a non-event had it not been for the fact they were descendants of the ancient Archangel family. The name may have fallen out of use, the last named Archangel having had three daughters, but the history was there, as was the tradition of naming each child after an angel, and - until now - they had all, as far as she knew, been Gryffindors. 

In fact, there were currently at least four other Archangel cousins currently at Hogwarts, and all in Gryffindor, including the new Head Boy, Gabriel Strong.

Aziraphale Fell would need close monitoring. It would not do for him to think of himself a failure already. 

Then there was Anthony Crowley. He would require close monitoring as well.

Now there was a contrast if there ever was one.

While the Fell and wider Archangel family were traditionally Gryffindors, the Crowleys were Slytherins through and through. They had even been suspected for being Death Eaters, although that might have been nothing more than because they were purebloods and Slytherins. 

A Crowley in Hufflepuff would not sit particularly well with other Slytherin families though. This Crowley could well need as much protection as he did support.

McGonagall may have been right when she had caught her on their way out of the hall, saying, “Professor Sprout, I do believe you’ll have your work cut out for you this year.” 

The first step, however, was to welcome all the first years and make sure they settled in. The prefects had the job of taking all the first years to the common room, but Professor Sprout made it her duty to greet them once they were all there. 

And nothing said welcome more than a roaring fire and a warming mug of hot chocolate. 

The older students knew exactly what to do while the first years were being shown their dorm rooms, so within minutes the sofas, chairs and poufs had been rearranged and trays of hot chocolate had been fetched from the nearby kitchens. All Professor Sprout had to do was to do a count to check there were enough seats for her new seedlings – twenty-one this year, they’d had to create a third boys dorm – and congratulate the older students on a job well done. 

When the first years re-emerged it was with wide eyes and delighted smiles.

Except for one. 

It was hard to tell what Anthony Crowley’s eyes were doing under his sunglasses, but his expression was far from smiling. 

Aziraphale Fell, on the other hand, was beaming all over. 

They were all ushered over to join her, some eager, some a little more shy, until they were all seated around the fireplace. Mister Fell and Mister Crowley made a curious contrasting pair, sat next to each other on the sofa. 

Everyone accepted the mug of hot chocolate brought round by the older students, who then had the choice to stay and listen or disappear to sort their own dorm rooms out. 

With everyone settled, Professor Sprout started her welcoming speech, emphasising how happy she was to see everyone, how Hufflepuff was about hard work and dedication, but also kindness and loyalty. Hufflepuff was the inclusive house, she reminded them. No outsiders, no stragglers, to be a Hufflepuff was to help others and belong together. Bullying was not to be tolerated. If you have any questions, ask someone. Don’t needlessly struggle, there would always be people around willing to help. If something is bothering you, don’t keep quiet about it, solutions can be found when we work as a team. And don’t fear to be anything but yourself. You are a Hufflepuff and you will always be welcome. 

Her speech seemed to go down well, a few of the more apprehensive expressions smoothing into relieved smiles. Except for Mister Crowley, whose face remained as blank as it had been at the beginning.

Hot chocolate nearly consumed, and excitement shifting into weariness, she ended their little gathering by going around the semicircle and getting each pupil to introduce themselves with their preferred names, and anything else they might wish to share with the group. 

“Jessica Tuckett,” said the girl who volunteered to go first. “Although I prefer Jess. My ma went to Beauxbatons, but my dad was a Hufflepuff.”

Ah, James Tuckett, no doubt. There was a definite resemblance.

“Elizabeth Ainsley, uh, Liz, Lizzy, Elizabeth, I don’t really mind. My family aren’t magical. It was a bit of a shock when my parents found out.”

A muggle-born to keep a particular eye on, for the first few weeks at least. 

“Fletcher Payne, Fletcher or Fletch for short. Mum thought I might be a Gryffindor. Wasn’t really fussed myself.”

And so it went, until they reached the two boys on the sofa.

“Aziraphale Fell,” the boy in the middle said with a broad, happy smile. “I know it’s a bit of a mouthful, but I do prefer Aziraphale. My family are all Gryffindors, but the hat and I quickly agreed that Gryffindor wasn’t for me. My family are a little, uh, overbearing, you could say. So I’m really happy to be here. I’ve always liked yellow.”

This was not what Professor Spout had been expecting, but it was so much better. There was no disappointment here, just big smiles and happy little wiggles.

She greeted him, welcoming him to a new family, and then it was the turn of the small boy to his right.

“Uh Anthony Crowley,” the boy said, “but I prefer Crowley. Only my mother calls me Anthony. I have a-an eye condition, so I wear these,” he pointed to his sunglasses, “even when I’m inside. I’m an only child, but my cousins and stuff, they’re all Slytherins, so they’re not happy right now.” He gave a small shrug. “Black’s always been my favourite colour though.”

So, despite the guarded looks, young Mister Crowley wasn’t upset about not being in Slytherin either. Another unexpected bonus.

They moved onto the last few students and then it was time to bid them all goodnight and leave them in the capable hands of the prefects. 

“My office is in the Greenhouses,” she told them as the empty cups were collected up. “And my door is always open.”

The last thing she saw as she exited the common room was Aziraphale Fell grabbing Anthony Crowley’s arm and tugging him over to the corridor that led to the boy’s dorms.

Yes, she thought cheerfully, maybe she should be keeping a continuing eye on those two boys in particular. Just perhaps not for the reasons she had initially thought.


End file.
